


My heart is burning

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 无CP泽菲兰相关关于泽菲兰的一点点猜测





	My heart is burning

我曾见过最虔诚的信徒，在遍体鳞伤的时候依旧信奉着神，坚持着自己的信仰，即便神给他的伤口还在流血。

 

伊修加德的雪似乎从未停过。

这一日又是暴雪，圣雷马诺大圣堂又一次陷入了无人的静谧中。偏偏今日轮到我轮班，好在天气恶劣，来这里祈祷的人并不会很多，即便我在路上耽误了几星时也无所谓，我想。

当我走进大圣堂深处时，才发现在高立的女神像下依旧跪着一个人。  
背对我祈祷的人穿着一身白色的铠甲，听到我的脚步声后他转身站了起来，低头看着我。  
那时我仰首看他，正撞进一双清浅的眸子里，像森林中不知名的小池子，流水浅浅，寂静无声。池底满是水草，将一汪池水染得碧绿，阳光穿过高壮的树林，将浅金色的阳光洒在水面，水光粼粼。  
长明灯的火光为他镀上一层浅淡的金色，像初升的太阳，穿破伊修加德上空厚重的云雾，一缕阳光斜斜射进云雾街的街头，打在枯朽的墙角。那是比他的头发更浅一些的金色，稀薄的仿佛下一秒就会被乌云覆盖。

大圣堂一时间陷入死一般的静谧中，空气中弥漫着灯油的味道，远处有灯花炸裂的声音。

“大人，”我恭敬向他行礼，他看了我一眼，点了点头，复又跪下去，垂首在哈罗妮像前祈祷。  
他在精灵中并不算高个子，却习惯性地垂首，额前过长的碎发挡住他细长的眼睛，使他的心思难以捉摸。我行礼之后便走到一旁，为圣堂中的长明灯添上灯油。  
低沉的男声依旧在祈祷，身为神学院的助祭我没有理由去偷听信徒的祈祷，更何况，这位总长大人祈祷的声音太小，我只能听到几句模糊的音节，繁琐冗长的祷文在他低声的叙念中变得像一首古老悲凉的诗歌。

时间仿佛过了很久，他终于结束了祈祷，起身朝我走来。我将手里刚点燃的蜡烛递到他手中，右手在他低垂的头顶抚过：“愿战争神哈罗妮保佑您。”  
他走回去，将手里的蜡烛仔细放在哈罗妮像下，与其他信徒的一起。  
稀薄的阳光从神像后的彩窗照进来，打在瘦削的青年身上，他身上洁白的盔甲反射出莹莹白光——那被皇都的平民称作是哈罗妮的圣光，他们坚信，苍穹骑士团的十二位骑士的圣光为哈罗妮所赐，他们将遵循战神的意愿成为保卫教皇的守护者。

如今，最接近神的信徒却在暴雪肆虐的天气里，独自一人在战神面前祈祷。我不知道他在祈祷什么，但他面上难以掩饰的忧愁与紧皱的眉头并未曾舒展过，他肩头背负的责任几乎化为实质，将他瘦削的身形压倒。  
背着大剑的人很快就离开了，他并未同我说过什么，也无需与我说——我定然解不了他心中的苦楚。当他推开沉重的大门时，裹着雪花的寒风也趁机而入，冻得我浑身一哆嗦。  
寒风带走的不仅仅是圣堂中的暖意，更严重的是，它险些将神像下的蜡烛带倒。我急忙走过去，小心翼翼将那些信徒供奉的蜡烛摆好，在看到脚边一只熄灭的蜡烛时不由倒吸一口冷气。  
——那是刚才他刚摆上去的，只燃烧了片刻，便被伊修加德的寒风击倒。

想到那位大人平日冷漠不近人情的样子，我犹豫了一下，最后还是捡起了那只蜡烛，塞进了袖子里。  
若是改日他再来，我一定会请求他重新点燃它。  
可我却忘了女神的神旨，或许有些东西从那一刻起，便走上注定的悲剧。

 

在邪龙眷属袭击了云雾街后，我又一次见到他，只是匆匆一眼。

他怀里抱着一个女孩，她柔软的金发被鲜血染红，又顺着额角流在脸上，看起来性命垂危。  
“请跟我来，”我拦住了寻找幻术师的他，指了指他怀里失血过多的女孩，“大圣堂这边也派来了医师，离这边更近一些。”

趁着医师为女孩包扎，虽然有些冒昧，但我还是去问了下他：“您认识这个女孩么？”  
本坐在一边看着女孩的侧脸的人似乎被我吓了一跳，在我又重复一遍问题后摇了摇后，垂下了眼睛，像一尊完美的雕塑静坐于此。我叹了一口气，在手里的帐子上翻到了女孩的名字：“这个女孩的父亲死在了龙诗战争中，而就在刚才，她又失去了她的母亲与弟弟。”

他清秀的脸上被诧异与悲悯混合着的表情占据，看起来不再像往日里那个严峻忠诚的总骑士长，反而更像一个普通的青年。他又低头看了眼床上昏迷不醒的女孩，抿了抿嘴，似乎在懊恼，又带着点后悔的神色，他伸手在她枕边放下了一只钱袋，那钱袋鼓鼓囊囊，看起来是他不短时间的积蓄，然后他便匆匆起身离开，就像生怕床上的人醒来看到他一样。  
在他离开之后我忽然想起来那只蜡烛，放下手里的东西又追了出去。  
狭窄的街道里早已没了他的身影。  
四处找寻无果后我放弃了，回到治疗所坐在女孩身边。是啊，像他那样的人，若不是教皇命令，怎么会在此地逗留太久？

几日后，被他救来的女孩苏醒了，大圣堂暂时收留了成为孤儿的她。  
她不止一次问我，当日将她从废墟中抱出来的男人是谁。  
每到这个时候，我总会揉着她柔软细长的金发笑着对她说，是一位英俊的骑士大人。

骑士大人会来圣堂么？  
他曾经来过，他是哈罗妮大人虔诚的信徒。

 

我在大圣堂最后一次见到他，是他护卫教皇离开伊修加德前。  
我终于鼓足勇气走到他面前，从袖子里摸出那截短短的蜡烛，递到他面前。

“如果熄灭了，那便是哈罗妮大人的旨意，为什么要再试一次呢。”他身上的盔甲黯淡无光，似乎刚经历过一场斗争，全身散发着疲惫的气息，甚至在回答我的时候，他的声音都在颤抖。我将蜡烛递到他手边，试图塞到他手中：“哈罗妮大人不会抛弃任何一位信徒，请您祷告吧。”  
他抬头看着我，眼神空洞涣散，异常疲惫。过了很久，他才接过那只蜡烛，走到神像下缓缓跪下。

“愿您保佑我们，”他轻轻道，“一切都要结束了。”

祷告结束，他依旧长跪不起，金色的头颅深深垂下。圣堂高出的油灯将女神像的影子打在他身上，一根细而长的黑影从他胸口穿过，过了好久，他才将蜡烛放在哈罗妮像脚下，站起身静静看着我。

“愿战争神哈罗妮保佑您，大人。”  
他仿佛在那夜做出了什么重要的决定，又似乎是得到了哈罗妮的指点，原本迷茫的眼睛渐渐恢复神采，向我行了一个礼，转身离开了大圣堂。

 

直到不久之后，神殿骑士团的骑士长大人与那位异邦的英雄阁下给伊修加德带来了翻天覆地的变化，再也不会有龙族的袭击，千年的战争就此终结。  
过去人们有多羡慕神学院的那身衣服，如今就有多憎恨。而我也不免受到波及，即将离开大圣堂。

 

你要走了么？  
是的。我揉了揉女孩的头发，帮她编好最后一次辫子。我要回到我的家乡去了。  
那位大人呢，他还会回来么？  
梳理头发的手指一顿，然后继续缓缓地整理指尖金色的长发。  
那位大人离开了伊修加德，他们去了很远很远的地方。  
那他以后还回来么，我还能见到他么？  
……我不知道。

 

离开的前夜，我又去了一趟哈罗妮神像前，那只蜡烛立在神像下静静燃烧着，相比其他的蜡烛，这只即将熄灭的残烛显得又矮又小。我伸手拿过那只蜡烛，微弱的烛火几欲熄灭。环望四周，我终于找到我要找的东西，踮起脚尖试图用最后这一点烛火点亮堂角落里的一盏长明灯。然而在马上触到长明灯灯芯时，那星烛火便被自己滚落下的蜡油淹没，在我颤抖的手里熄灭，只余下一丝白烟，然后转瞬立散。


End file.
